1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making heaters.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes composed of a plurality of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets have received a great deal of interest since the early 1990s. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties. Due to these and other properties, carbon nanotubes have become a significant focus of research and development for use in electron emitting devices, sensors, transistors, and other devices.
Generally, carbon nanotubes can be used in the electric heater field because of their conductivity. A typical carbon nanotube heater includes a carbon nanotube structure and at least two electrodes. The carbon nanotube structure is located between the two electrodes. The carbon nanotube structure generates heat when a voltage is applied to it. The carbon nanotube structure can be formed by stacking a plurality of carbon nanotube films together. However, the time that is needed for making the carbon nanotube structure and the carbon nanotube heater is very long, and the process is complex, which limits applications of such heater.
Therefore, a method for making a heater is needed, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.